Through the Iris
by Funsized-killjoy
Summary: In a simple theft gone horribly wrong, Yoko Kurama lost his powers as a demon, and the one person he can't live without. 15 years pass, and though he remembers every moment of the incident and the many years preceding it, his neighbor and childhood friend remembers nothing of who she once was. KuramaxOC, maybe HieixOC. Anime re-write. Rated T for swearing and violence, may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue to _Through the Iris__._ Main story starts next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I may have Hiei under my bed...

* * *

A simple job, steal a dusty old relic and be paid handsomely. A wealthy man owned the relic, a golden long sword never meant to see battle, and he proudly displayed it in the massive dining room of his lavish mansion. Wealth in the world of Makai was rare and attracted thieves of all sorts. His mansion was heavily guarded and armed to the teeth with every kind of trap. But of course, there was always one group of thieves who managed to break through those traps and slip past those guards.

In the silence that filled the mansion, two lone demons stalked through long hallways decorated with the grotesque paintings and sculptures favored by Makai's inhabitants. Images of tortured humans and bloody battles dominated, broken only by statues venerating the lord of the mansion. Sukane, his name was, and he earned his fortune capturing humans and selling them to various buyers.

The thieves now approaching the dining room didn't care who he was or what he did. They wanted money. More specifically, Yoko Kurama wanted money. His lifestyle was not overly lavish, but his partner, Alana, was frail and sickly. Often requiring expensive medicines and urgent treatment, Yoko worked for her.

Numerous times he'd found himself wondering why he kept the girl around, and every time he was left without an answer. But nearly one hundred years had passed since he discovered her on the verge of death. Even then, he wasn't sure why he helped her, but he did.

Approaching the doors of their destination, Yoko held out his hand to stop Alana from entering. She nodded and quickly analyzed the thick wooden doors. Her eyes were shaper than his; she could pick up the faintest signs of a trap or alarm. Finding several, Yoko disarmed them all easily. Alana picked the complicated lock, and the two entered silently.

The room was pitch black, windowless walls provided no moonlight, and not a single candle was lit. However, the demons needed no light. They could see with ease and Alana led the way, constantly alert for nearly invisible tripwires and pressure plates. Once sure the path was clear, Yoko deftly unlocked the golden sword's restraints and moments later they were out the way they came.

Certain any and all traps along their path had been disarmed their first time through, Yoko led. They ran quickly, but focused intently on the world around them. They wouldn't be completely free of danger until far from Sukane's mansion.

A slightly open door appeared at the end of the hallway ahead of Yoko and a small moment of relief filled him. This mission would be a success. The following morning Sukane would wake to find his prized possession missing, and no trace would remain of its thieves.

Alana coughed. A small sound that seemed to echo endlessly throughout the mansion, but that was so quiet no one would hear. No one except Yoko. He turned quickly and saw Alana leaning against a wall gasping for air. Rushing back, Yoko caught her just before she collapsed.

"S-sorry, Yoko," she whispered.

"It's alright. I'll get you out of here," Yoko said, wrapping one arm around her slender waist to help her stand. She leaned on him for a moment before taking a step back and standing on her own, attempting to prove she needed no help.

Yoko eyed her warily, but allowed her to take the lead; if she was ahead, he could watch out for her. She walked shakily but swiftly through the door out into the cool night air. But as she passed through the threshold, a shrill alarm rang out, sounding not unlike human screams.

Alana stopped and looked back in surprise, but Yoko pulled her into a run shouting, "Go!" She ran as fast as she could, but soon her illness caught up with her again and she fell into a fit of coughing. Yoko had been holding the golden sword, but now he placed it carefully into the sash around his waist. He knelt beside Alana and carried her in his arms.

An instinct within him that had helped him survive centuries in Makai's harsh, lethal lands screamed at him to drop Alana and leave her behind. But he couldn't. Her fit had subsided only because she had passed out. He couldn't leave her behind; he just held her closer to himself and ran as fast as he could as shouts from guards and mercenaries hired by Sukane arose behind him.

Noticing a varied collection of weeds and flowers on the ground around him, Yoko fed them some of his spirit energy to cause them to grow into vicious monsters capable of holding of his attackers for at least a little while. Angry shouts turned to screams as the men fought, but the sounds of battle, replaced by angry shouts calling for revenge, died far sooner than he had hoped.

He was about to focus more energy into feeding the plants, but sharp, intense pain erupted in his shoulder, causing him to stagger. He kneeled and laid Alana in the grass so he could feel what had hit him. A long arrow protruded just left of his neck, narrowly missing a likely fatal area. He ripped out the arrow, but before he could do more, he was surrounded.

Alana stirred and awoke. Upon seeing the heavily armed men around her she gasped in fright and on impulse crawled behind Yoko. She froze when she saw the blood pouring down his back. "You're hurt! Yoko, you're bleeding!" she cried in a shrill voice.

"It's nothing," Yoko muttered to assure her. He took a look around at the men surrounding them. Once was insisting they just surrender, but Yoko ignored him. Turning to Alana, Yoko was about to insist she run but her pale pink eyes were glowing brightly. Spirit energy began to gather around her and some of the guards stepped back as her eyes glowed brighter. A wave of energy rose up around her, shrouding her in a dense pink fog, and pulsed once before exploding, spreading out like a ripple in a pond. The wave knocked back unsteady guards and was directly followed by a ring of searing pink-white fire that reduced every last guard and mercenary to ash.

The glow in her eyes dulled and she once again fell unconscious. Yoko clutched her to him and stood. But before he could leave a figure cloaked in black robes approached, Alana's dying flames illuminated a beautiful woman's face.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go, Kurama the demon fox," the woman snickered. "I'm sure you're aware of the bounty on that girl's head, you must live in shame knowing it far outshines your own. Let's avoid further unpleasantness. If you hand her over, I'll let you walk away."

Every survival instinct Yoko possessed screamed at him to drop Alana and run. He placed her gently on the ground once more and stood to face the robed woman.

"See, wasn't that so much easier than fighting?" she asked, her smile devious. She laughed, but the sound died in her throat. Yoko was behind her in an instant, holding a rose against her throat. Using his free hand, he threw small seeds into the few remaining pink-white fires. Immediately after coming in contact with the flames the seeds burst and grew into vine-like plants coated in bright orange and yellow fire.

Yoko kicked the woman into the plants' vines then ran for Alana. He carried her a few yards away from the scorched ring before lying her down underneath a fallen tree. As soon as he turned back to rejoin the fight, the woman was in front of him. She smiled again, this time holding out her hand towards Yoko as if she expected him to grasp it.

The woman's violet eyes glowed for half a moment as flames erupted over her body. "You can't stop me with a carnival trick like that," she sneered. A sword was attached to a black leather belt she wore and as she pulled it from its sheath flames traveled down the blade.

Yoko's rose flashed red before forming into a long, vine-like whip. A flick of his wrist snapped the thorny rope in his attackers direction. She easily dodged the simple attack, but while she moved Yoko rushed forward. He continued lashing out with his Rose Whip, not intending to harm her but to learn from her movements instead. She was fast, and her fiery attack style prevented the use of most of his plants.

With a flourish the woman spun her sword suddenly in her hands. Instead of blocking Yoko's next attack she stepped around it and rushed forward. Yoko brought up his whip in an attempt to catch her arm, but she twisted out of his reach and shredded the vine. He reached into his pocket for a few more seeds, but the woman vanished into front of him before he could act.

"Oh, Foxy!" he heard her call amiably. Her voice came from behind him and his heart froze. Turning, he saw the woman standing with Alana propped up against her. A wicked smile twisted the woman's face, revealing pointed, fang-like teeth. She laughed once, sounding demonic, before plunging her flaming sword through Alana. The small woman's eyes flew open as a small cry escaped her lips, but as her face grew ashen her pink eyes grew cloudy and fell shut once more.

Yoko growled and tried to run to Alana as the woman threw her to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath her staining her snow-white hair, but he couldn't move. A harsh, sudden burning sensation arose in his ankle and he looked down to see a fiery rope entangled around his leg. Still smiling the woman held out her hand. A small, arrow-shaped mass of fire formed in her hand. As if she where blowing a kiss, she threw the arrow at Yoko, piercing his heart.

Pain erupted from his chest and he nearly passed out, but he clung to consciousness as he fell to the ground. He heard the woman's laughter, but it sounded muffled behind the loud rush of his heart beat slowing. His vision grew dark, and he lay still.

Several minutes passed before he slowly made his way to his feet. He shuffled slowly towards Alana's still form. A dense fog clouded his vision, but he managed to make it to her side. Reverting to his spirit form, Yoko spoke a simple chant that would revert Alana as well, if she was still alive. The world around him grew darker with each passing moment. Alana's spirit form, a long tailed swallow, fluttered beside him weakly before resting on his back. Using the last of his strength, Yoko opened a passage through to the world of the humans. Soon after passing between worlds, Yoko lost consciousness. Moments before his eyes slipped shut, he saw Alana's glowing form drift away, having slipped from his back shortly after arriving in the human world.


	2. Resurrect the Sun

Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Whistling in tune with the many birds flying through the trees, Kiari Caliri wandered around a forest not too far from her small home. Her whistling was cheerful and bright, but her face was red with anger. She was supposed to go to the hospital with her friend Shuichi after school, but he'd disappeared.

"Where the hell is he!?" she cried, scaring away the birds and ending their song. "He's been doing this all week," she muttered with a sigh. Whether it was the hospital, one of their houses, or just stopping by one of Kiari's favorite cafes, he'd been late or simply not shown up. Even in school he'd been distant and reclusive lately. "I guess it makes sense, his mother's in the hospital after all. But that's why we here going in the first place!" As she spoke a drop of water fell on her nose, followed soon after by the beginnings of a torrential downpour. Yelling angrily, she began cursing the rain, the forest, Shuichi, and everything else she could think of that could possibly be blamed for her walking though the forest.

Kiari stomped through the trees aimlessly. Wandering around helped her deal with stress, and she has found him in the forest before. Soon though, she realized she had walking into a part of the forest she'd never been to before. Her anger faded into fear as thoughts of being forever lost filled her. She looking around frantically for anything that looked familiar, but for the first time all of the trees around her looked the same.

Her breathing grew fast, but she began to reason if she just went straight she would find her way out. Walking slowly at first, her panic soon led her into a fast run. Sharp branches and dense undergrowth tore at her skin while she searched for any sign that would tell her she was heading out of the forests.

But her breath soon came in heaving gasps and her legs burned from the stress of running for nearly an hour. Kiari collapsed to the ground and tears welled in her eyes. She convinced herself she'd only gotten herself more deeply tangled in the massive forest. Nothing looked familiar, and suddenly all Kiari wanted was to see her mother's scolding gaze or her father's gentle smile.

Her parents were kind people. She had no other siblings so they've doted on her for as long as she can remember, but they weren't the kind of parents to spoil her rotten. She imagined herself coming home long after the sun had set with small branches in her hair and scrapes all along her legs. Her mother would first be angry at her for coming home so late, but would rush for bandages and a warm washcloth to tend to any wounds she had. Her father would ask her what had happen and tease her for being so absentminded.

As Kiari thought about everything her parents would do, she began to notice voices drifting through the trees. She heard picked out three separate voices, and while two were unfamiliar the third caused her to run in their direction. She saw a clearing ahead and three silhouettes inside, but when she ran close enough to see who the two unfamiliar voices belonged to, she press herself against a tree to avoid being seen.

One voice belonged to a short young man with spiky black hair. He didn't appear overly frightening, but his eyes held a cold, dark look that made Kiari shiver. The other stranger was an enormous man whose body rippled with thick muscle. His size alone frightened Kiari. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. Seeing the men scared her, but seeing her closest friend talking to them terrified her. Images of him getting mugged flashed through her mind.

Scolding herself for getting so worked up, she tried to convince herself no one would want to mob someone as frail looking as him. Though she was close she couldn't hear what the trio were saying. She eyed a branch that was more than thick enough to support her and climbed the tree next to her to reach it. Once on the branch, she was closer to the clearing but more concealed than before.

"If you're leaving, hand over the mirror," the short man said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Shuichi replied.

"Then I'll take it!" the third man growled. He lunged for Shuichi, fist raised and ready to strike. Kiari wanted to scream at him to run. She wanted to jump from the tree and try to protect him. She wasn't sure she could hurt the large man, but she'd been taking martial arts lessons since she could walk. She convinced herself she'd be able to do something to protect her friend, but her body wouldn't move.

As his attacker grew closer, Shuichi stood nearly still. He flicked his wrist and a rose appeared in his hand. As he swung his arm out, the rose shone brightly and transformed into a long, thorny whip. He twirled the whip around him, missing the two men who accompanied him but striking the trees surrounding the clearing.

"I don't want to keep the mirror, just use it one time. I'd rather avoid violence." As Shuichi spoke the trees he'd struck fell to the ground, their trucks cleanly sliced apart. And as the trees fell, so did Kiari.

She screamed while she fell but when she struck the ground her head slammed into a rock and she fell unconscious. Shuichi turned at the sound of her voice and rushed to her side.

"Who the hell's that?" the large man asked angrily.

"Just some human," the short man snarled, clearly disgusted. "Do you know her Kurama? Just how close have you gotten to them?"

Kurama ignored them as he urged Kiari awake. The girl's eyes blinked open slowly. He carried her up off the ground and began walking out of the clearing, "I must take my leave, Hiei."

The shorter demon was about to follow but stopped when another young man rushed into the clearing, demanding artifacts. Barely giving him a second glance, Hiei was after Kurama only moments later.

Kiari fully regained consciousness several minutes after being carried into the forests, but even then she didn't understand what was happening. She saw red flash above her and noticed Shuichi's crimson hair. She began to realize she was in his arms, but this only confused her further; she was positive the delicate, soft Shuichi she'd known for years wouldn't be able to carry her, especially while running.

As she pondered this, memories of what happened before she passed out came back to her. She remembered seeing her friend with a rose in his hands that transformed. The more she thought about the incident, the more confused and even frightened she became.

"Shuichi…" she muttered softly, "what did you do?"

"I'll explain later, Kiari. Right now we must hurry."

"But why?" Kurama gave no answer. Instead he focused on the path in front of him, heading straight towards the city. He knew Hiei was following him, and he knew he'd never beat the smaller demon in a battle of speed, but Hiei would but Kiari in danger, and Kurama was desperate to keep her safe.

He made it as far as the edge of the woods before Hiei caught up to him. "You've gotten soft, Kurama!" the shorter demon yelled, "She's just a human. Kill her now or I'll kill you for disgracing Makai." As he spoke he slowly began removing his sword from its sheath.

"You can't kill me, Hiei," Kurama said slowly. While he spoke he fed the earth some of his spirit energy. The grass and weeds in the forest began growing with unbelievable speed. Hiei became entangled in vines and roots. Kurama knew this little trick wouldn't hold Hiei for long, and he knew once free the demon would be furious, but it would hold him long enough for Kurama to take Kiari into the city.

He made it home easily and alone. Hiei had long since given up, planning on finishing the two off once he accomplished his ambitions with the Shadow Sword. Kurama wanted to sigh with relief when he realized the smaller demon had left, but he was cut short by Kiari rolling out of his arms and yelling, "What the hell is going on!"

Kurama eyes grew dark and he said softly, "I'm sorry. I had hoped you'd never need to see that. There are many things about me that you don't know, and there are just as many about yourself. I know I'm not making sense. I'll explain everything at the hospital in three days, please just bare with me until then."

Without saying another word he turned and entered his house, locking the door behind him. Kiari stared dumbfounded, unable to understand what had happened to the friend she'd known for fifteen years. He never spoke so much, and he'd never hidden anything from her. She ran to the door and slammed her fists into it. "Shuichi! Wait, you can't just leave like that! Tell me what's going on!"

Kurama leaned his back against the door. Kiari's voice was furious and her pounding relentless. Smiling slightly, he sighed in relief. She wasn't afraid; she was her normal, short-tempered self. She'd certainly be angry with him for at least the next few weeks, but she'd get over it.

Thinking about the next three days quickly made Kurama's smile fade though. He clung to the hope that his true nature would terrify her in the end, and for the first time was glad her memories had never returned.

Only a few more moments passed before Kiari's pounded weakened and her pleading shouts died. This wasn't at all how her friend normally acted, yet somehow she knew he would tell her nothing. She thought about what she'd seen in the forests, and her mind traveled to the books on ghosts and other supernatural beings she'd grown up reading. But none of that was real, right?

The next three days passed with excruciating slowness. Kurama failed to show up in school, and many students asked Kiari where he could be. Her best answer was exhaustion caused by worrying for his mother kept him home. When finally the third day passed, she ran from her school to the local hospital.

As soon as the front doors came into sight she was overjoyed to see flaming red hair. But accompanying her friend was a boy she'd never seen before. Upon her approach Kurama nodded towards her and spoke to the boy, "Yusuke, I apologize for not mentioning her further. This is a friend, Kiari. I'll explain everything to you both if you'll only follow me."

"Wait," Kiari muttered weakly, but Kurama was already walking into the building. Yusuke looked at her and shrugged, "Looks like you've got as much of an idea as me. Might as well follow him." With that said, he too walked through the large glass doors. Kiari's anger bubbled up again, but she suppressed it and followed.

A wave of alcohol-scented air washed over her as she walked into the hospital. Like always, nurses fretted to and fro transporting patients and records. A receptionist sat idly at her desk but paid Kurama no mind as he passed her. She was used to his frequent visits, as she was to Kiari's. The presence of Yusuke piqued her interest, but seeing him accompanied by the regulars caused her to lose interest.

Kurama likewise ignored her as he headed straight for an unoccupied, open elevator meant for visitors to the hospital. The others followed close behind. The ride was awkwardly silent, but no one dared break the silence.

When the elevator doors opened nurses and doctors alike greeted Kiari and Kurama with kind smiled and sad eyes, receiving the same in return. Most of the rooms were filled with a variety of patients, and Kurama passed them all without a second glance. He only stopped when he reached the room of a frail, older woman.

Her eyes were tired and dark, but her face lit up at the sight of Kurama. "Shuichi, how are you today? You've brought your friends, it's good to see you again, Kiari." As she finished speaking the woman fell into a fit of coughing. Kurama rushed to her side.

"Mother, you should lie back down," he said fretfully.

"Oh, Shuichi. I'm feeling much better today."

"Listen to him, Shiori," Kiari piped in, "you need to rest!" Shiori smiled at the girl. Kurama offered his mother an apple, and around an hour passed while the group chatted amiably. Yusuke stood leaning against a wall, not interfering too much. He had hoped this meeting would answer some questions, but so far he was only left with dozens more than before.

The group's conversation died down and Shiori fell back into a peaceful sleep. Kurama look at her with deep concern in his eyes before beckoning Kiari and Yusuke to following him out of the room. He led them to a narrow staircase that opened onto the hospital's roof. Once there, he began answering their questions.

He addressed Yusuke first, explaining that Shiori was his mother and that she was quickly approaching her death due to an illness. Once done explaining this, he sighed deeply and turned to Kiari. "I really had hoped I wouldn't need to tell you this. Kiari, those books you've read on demons and spirits, there's a grain of truth to each of them. Fifteen years ago, you and I were demons."

"Demons are…real?" Kiari asked, eyes tinted with fear.

"I only found out recently myself," Yusuke said.

"Is he a demon too?" she continued, her voice more excited now. "And wait, I am too? What kind of demon? Do I have powers or something like that? Do you?"

Kurama looked at her in shock. He expected her to be fearful and afraid, not excited. He chuckled softly and began to explain their lives as demon thieves. Kiari's eyes lit up as he explained Alana, but she showed sympathy as he explained the fate of Yoko and Alana. "How do you know Alana is still here?" spoke Kiari slowly, struggling to find a way to phase the question.

"I can sense her in you as I can sense Yoko within myself. She was always frail, it's likely she's been asleep all this time."

"Is there any way I can help her?"

Kurama smiled, "Perhaps. You may be able-"

His words were cut short by a nurse rushing onto the roof. "Shuichi, your mother's in critical condition!"

"Mother!"

"Shiori!" The two yelled as they ran after the nurse. Yusuke stood startled for a moment before following. A doctor stood beside Shiori's bed and explained how her illness suddenly progressed. "Frankly, she may not survive the night," the doctor told Kurama. His fists clenched and tears welled in Kiari's eyes. With a heavy heart, the fox demon walked stiffly from the room back towards the roof.

Yusuke and Kiari arrived moments later. Kurama stood in the gathering moonlight with a small mirror in his hands. "This is what you came for, right Detective? Allow me to save my mother and I'll gladly return it to you."

"That's all you wanted? Great!" Yusuke said, a cheery smile on his face, "But wait, do you know what you have to give up in return?"

"Yes, I do." He turned to Kiari and said, "This mirror allows the user to have any wish granted, but for a price." His eyes were grave, and they terrified her. A heavy weight formed in her stomach, and someone she found she already knew the price.

"Shuichi, what do you have to pay," she still asked, not even attempting to hide her fear.

"Life." Kurama turned away from her and kneeled on the ground, carefully placing the mirror in front of him. "Forlorn Hope, hear my wish." At his words, the mirror lit up and a pillar of light formed.

Yusuke stepped forward, "Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean life? If you use that thing, you'll die?"

"Shuichi, stop!" Kiari cried, "You can't do this! Shiori might be okay! She could live through this!"

"I'm sorry, Kiari. My mother's illness is partially my fault. I forced her to care for a child who thought all humans were inferior."

"But… Wait! What about Alana! You can't leave her! What happens when she wakes up? The way you described her, she'll be devastated! You can't do that to her!" Kiari's voice was shrill with fear, and Kurama looked at her with sad eyes.

"I apologize. To you and Alana, but I must do this. I can't bare to make that woman suffer any longer." He kneeled before the mirror, and an image of Shiori appeared on its surface. The Forlorn Hope asked if saving her was what Kurama truly wanted, and when he affirmed this, a light began to emerge from it. The light grew into a massive pillar, stretching up into the clouds. Lightening began to shoot out from the mirror and danced around Kurama's arm, visibly hurting him as it drained him.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, "Doing this won't solve anything! Do you have any idea what it's like to see a mother mourn the loss of her son? She'll suffer more if you die! Listen, Mirror, take my life instead!" He knelt beside the mirror and thrust his hand into the pillar of light, grimacing slightly as the lightening began affecting him. Kurama tried to insist Yusuke leave, but the younger boy refused. Kiari begged both of them to stop, but her voice got caught in her throat. Her legs locked and she couldn't move.

The Forlorn hope announced that the wish would be granted, and a brilliant light flashed, blinding everyone. When she could see again, Kiari cried "Shuichi!" and ran to his still form lying on the rooftop. She shook him as tears fell from her eyes, begging him to wake up.

He stirred slightly and his emerald eyes cracked open. Kiari cried his name again and wrapped her arms around him, scolding him and demanding he never put himself in danger again.

"Kiari? I'm alive…" Kurama muttered in shock, "But what about Mother?" He stood quickly, breaking free from Kiari's embrace, and ran back towards the stairs leading down into the hospital. Kiari followed close behind.

A doctor on Shiori's floor greeted the pair with a smile, "Shuichi, it's a miracle! Your mother's condition suddenly started to improve! She's out of the danger zone and appears to be making a full recovery!"

* * *

Urged by doctors to allow Shiori to rest peacefully, the pair headed home that night. On the way back to Kurama's house, Kiari hammered him with a barrage of questions about demons, Yusuke, Alana, and herself. Answering the questions amused him, Kiari's blue eyes were wide and filled with excitement.

"So I have sprit energy too, right?" she asked anxiously.

"You do, and it's powerful. All you need to do is learn how to control it."

"Teach me! Teach me!" Kurama chuckled softly and agreed, however he told her it would take time.

"I'm actually surprised you're taking this so well. I expected you to be at least frightened."

"Honestly, if anything were different, I would be. What happened to you and Alana, the way you described her, it all makes me feel so sorry for her. I'm so excited because I want to help her. But…I guess one thing does scare me a bit. When she wakes up…"

"You're afraid she'll take over? Don't worry. Yoko is awake inside me, I hear him talking even now. He's angry that I'm not trying to find some way to force Alana awake." Kurama chuckled, "It's likely you'll be in the same situation as us, though I imagine Alana would be far less angry."

Kiari smiled and laughed, "I want to meet her! Talk about her more! And tell Yoko I'll try my hardest!"

* * *

Next time: Hiei is Hiei, Kurama is Kurama, and Kiari messes with everyone!

And I decided to name chapters after songs, guess the band and you get a prize! (it's just bragging rights...)


End file.
